


When it Rains

by KuraiTsuky



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Kiss, Genderswap, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky
Summary: Their first kiss is in the rain.





	When it Rains

Their first kiss is in the rain that perpetually seems to fall whenever they are together. It’s like a bad romantic comedy, she thinks pressing her tongue against Kakashi’s. They are wet and so cold Obito thinks most of the movements of her hands and mouth are due to shivering rather than passion. But it’s perfect, in every way that matters. She holds Kakashi’s shapely waist standing on her toes to reach the taller woman, pressing her Kevlar covered breasts against Kakashi’s leather cladded ones.

When they separate, Obito can see every drop of water running down Kakashi’s face and every small freckle sprinkled over her nose, the only blemish on her otherwise perfect white skin. She thinks they are adorable, but it’s too concentrated looking into those pearl grey eyes to form any sort of coherent sentences now.


End file.
